Violet Vestige
by KaelMac
Summary: "I was eighteen and I was beautiful. My life was perfect." Rosalie Hale has a perfect life. She's beautiful and everyone envies her. When the perfect man walks into her life, Rosalie is flourishing. Just when she thinks nothing could go wrong, her perfect man does something terrible, unforgivable. Which will leave Rosalie's perfect life in ruins. (Rosalie's life before the change.)
1. Preface

Preface 

I watched the men with caution. For the first time in my life, I actually felt what could be defined as scared. They poked and prodded at my body, each time one of them touched me it sent a cold shiver up my spine. Their breath smelt of liquor and beer, it wafted through the air and filled my nostrils every time one of them spoke. They laughed and sniggered at the mess they had made of my body, the body they had stripped down, wrongly touched and beaten to a pulp. They eventually left, thinking I was dead. Believe me, I wanted to be. Then Carlisle found me.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

I walked down the cobbled road, my hair in tight curls close to my head fixed with numerous pins and clips. I had perfect looks, I knew I did and everyone around me envied me for it. My fitted pale yellow dress, covered in various frills and bows reached just below the knee and the patent heels I wore only added to my glorious height of five nine. I was eighteen, and I was beautiful. My life was perfect.

I carried a small paper bag, its contents being ham and cucumber sandwiches, a small cake slice from the bakery and a thermos flask filled with water. My Mother had told me to drop it off to my Father, as he had forgotten it when he had left that morning for work. As I reached the bank, a building of incredible beauty, I quickly applied a thick layer of red lipstick to my perfect lips. Royce King worked in this bank, the most eligible Bachelor in all of New York. It was important that I made the correct impression.

The doorman opened the door and I gracefully walked up the marble steps and into the building. The main desk in the foyer would tell me where to reach my Father. I approached the woman in her forties who sat at the desk. She had small, round glasses perched on her nose and thin hair helplessly pinned up in a style I couldn't even put a name to. Yet, I still put on a dazzling smile and as intended, it dazzled her. "Hello, I'm Mr Hale's daughter, I was wondering if you could tell me where to find him?"

The woman stuttered, registering what I had said slowly. My Father, Mr Hale was high up in the bank and well known to almost everyone in New York. Clearly amazed by my position and clearly amazed by my beauty, she said "Yes Miss, Mr Hale is up the stairs and third on your left, in room B3."Her voice was so nasally I struggled to understand what she had just said. She attempted to pull a smile that would dazzle me, as mine had to her, it didn't work.

"Thank you for your help," I replied. I made my way up the stairs, being cautious to sway my hips slightly in an elegant manor. I counted down the doors until I reached the third on my left, and as she said it was room B3. I knocked twice, my Father replied with a booming sound "come in!" I opened the door. "What can I do for you?" He asked, before looking up from his paperwork and realising it was me, "Oh, Rose, did I forget my lunch again my darling?"

"Yes, Father." I smiled, handed him the package and we exchanged kisses on the cheeks. I didn't sit, as I knew he was busy with his paperwork and that this was what you'd call a flying visit. "Anyway Father, just a quick visit, I'll be off and let you get on with your work."

"Quite right Rosalie, tell your Mother I shall be back for dinner, bye my darling."

"Bye," I replied, before quietly shutting the door behind me. Just as I turned away from the door I bumped into Royce.

"Miss Hale, what a pleasant surprise, how are you this fine day?" he asked, placing his hand on my arm. Clearly a flirtatious gesture on his behalf, I enjoyed this very much. Just as I had with my Father, we exchanged kisses.

"Fine, thank you and please, call me Rosalie." I replied, "Yourself?"

"I'm good, thank you dear. Anyway, _Rosalie_, may I ask you a question?" I knew what he was going to ask, but I kept myself dignified and well spoken.

"Yes, you may…" I paused, waiting for his response.

"Would you care to have dinner with me, tonight, at the Rovney Rooftop Restaurant?" I could see the hope in his eyes, for it was clear that we were meant to be. A dashing young man and a beautiful young woman like myself should be together. I was finding it hard to restrain my excitement and act like I hadn't known he was going to ask that question.

"Yes, I would love to have dinner with you tonight."

"Splendid, I will pick you up at six on the dot." He gave me a wink, and with that he was gone. I giggled in a nervous manner, for someone to wink at me would be considered in most people's eyes as rude, but to me it was a Royce being Royce, the flirtatious man that he was. It excited me.

I reached home within double the normal speed I would, I needed plenty of time to get ready. Nobody was home. My Mother had gone out for high tea and a walk in Central Park with her friends, who I do not particularly like as they do not particularly like me. They do not like me as they enjoy to back chat about the ugly features that people have, yet they cannot find something ugly about me to back chat about, or so I've heard. My Father, at work and my two brothers – Edmund and William – were at school.

I bathed myself before pining my hair into a perfect French Roll and dressing myself into a deep blue, silk evening dress. Again, I applied a red lipstick and matching red nail polish. My purse and shoes complimented the red but in a darker tone, and I wore a white, real fur coat.

As he promised at six o'clock, not a minute earlier or later, Royce awaited me outside my house. I checked myself in the mirror and as always, I looked beautiful.

Royce greeted me politely, complimented how I looked and then linked my arm in his as we walked through the cold to the restaurant. Our breath was visible in the air; the slight breeze blew the fur on my jacket in all directions. We spoke about the ordinary things that a man and a woman in their twenties, with a slight attraction to each other spoke about.

When we reached the restaurant, we sat at a small, round table that for two. The rooftop was outdoors, but had a shelter and heating. It had a beautiful view, and the staff were well mannered and polite. We kept our jackets on as it was still cold enough to give you the shivers, even with the indoor heating.

I read the menu, looking for something I adored. A slim waitress, wearing a skirt far too short to flatter her walked up to us "Hello Sir and Madam, I am Shirley. I will be your waitress tonight, may I take your drink orders?"

"Yes," Royce began "You may, could we have two glasses of red wine please."

"Yes Sir, can I get you any starters?"

Royce looked to me, I shook my head politely. He brought his attention back to the waitress, "No thank you, for my main course I will have the roast chicken, with the Balmorals sauce, mixed vegetables and the roasted potatoes." Royce gestured to me, it was at that point that I realised I'd been so busy thinking of this perfect night and how perfect Royce was that I'd forgotten to choose what I wanted.

"I will have the same, please." I replied in a flurry of confusion, something that didn't happen to me often.

We spoke about everything we liked and disliked, and eventually the night came to an end. As Royce paid the bill, I went to the ladies room to touch up. Opening my purse, I sprayed some perfume on myself and touched up my make-up. I was ecstatic; the night had went so well! I smiled at myself in the mirror, I was still in perfect shape. My violet eyes stared at me, twinkling in excitement. My violet eyes, a rare colour that just added to my beauty. Some people said my beauty had made me self-centred and vain, but my Mother, Father and Royce said I'm just comfortable in myself.

Royce walked me home almost in silence just enjoying my company. "Thank you Royce that was a lovely night."

"You are welcome Rosalie, I am glad you enjoyed it."

We smiled at each other, taking in our last few glances before we departed. He was a dashing, wonderful and elegant man. I made my way up to the door, smiling to myself at everything that had happened. Then, he grabbed my arm, stopping me and giving me a quick glance before he then went to kiss me.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

I lay in bed that night, questioning what had just happened. Had I really just kissed Royce King? I couldn't bring myself to except the fact that I had, nor the fact that he wanted me as much as I wanted him.

That night was the first night I dreamt of Royce, his eyes watched me in my dream. He walked with me to a forest, beckoned me to walk further and further, deeper and deeper. The forest grew, becoming a maze of trees, covered with a dark canopy of moss and leaves that made it gloomy and damp. It was scary, but with Royce by my side I felt safe.

I awoke to one of my Mothers maids laying out clothing for me at the end of my bed, I snapped at her "Elizabeth, get out! You awoke me from my sleep, which was incredibly rude. Out, out now!" She almost jumped out her skin when she seen the anger in my face, she immediately left. As bad as I felt for snapping at her, she deserved it. She'd taken away time that could have been spent thinking of my darling Royce. I relaxed again, hugging the covers while I thought of Royce.

Eventually the time came when I had to get out of bed, and get ready for the day. I slipped on my pale violet dressing gown, tied the belt in a lazy bow and drew the curtains. Condensation ran down the windows, and the ice covered pavements glistened in the morning sun. Winter was coming.

I took myself down to the dining room, passing a maid on the way and ordering her to make me breakfast. As it was a Sunday, my Father was home.

"Rosalie, darling... I have told before, you really must get changed before you even consider coming downstairs for breakfast." My Father lectured. I sighed, silly man. As much as I loved my Father, his rules and regulations were very old fashioned, even for a man born in the eighteenth century. This was the nineteen thirties for goodness sake! My Mother nodded along with him, which irritated me to a great extent. She was always one to point out flaws, never the good in people. She envied me though, because she could only find faults in my personality, not in my face. She knew she wasn't nearly as beautiful as me. This angered her.

My Mother and Father loved each other, but not in the way others loved. They loved each other like a brother and sister, only kissing on the cheeks when necessary, which showed off how their relationship was clearly an arranged marriage. They had a seventeen year age gap, my mother being forty and my father being fifty-seven. I wondered how my Mother, who married young at seventeen, could have possibly even considered marrying my Father who would have been thirty-four. I could never marry someone who was seventeen years older than me, Royce was only four years older than me at my tender age of eighteen and I considered that a big age gap. I could never have endured an arranged marriage, unless I loved the man I was assigned to marry, like Royce.

When I reached the dining room, my breakfast awaited me. A basket of various breads and a plate of numerous jams, butters and spreads sat on the table. I nibbled away at a slice of seeded brown bread, with a thin layer of crème-cheese on top. The door opened and the maid I yelled at this morning slowly walked in, and curtseyed. "Morning Miss Hale, I have a letter for you." She passed me a small rolled up piece of paper which was tied with a red satin ribbon. She awaited my nod of approval before departing.

I read the letter, smiling as I glanced down to see who it was from, Royce. I touched my lips, remembering the kiss from last night. I grinned, sitting back in my chair for a moment, taking deep breaths. The letter spoke of how he felt about last night, and how much he enjoyed it. He stated in the letter that he wanted to meet me for a winter walk in central park today, and he would be waiting there at twelve o'clock sharp. I didn't have a moment to lose, because I'd slept in I only had an hour to get ready before I'd have to leave. Panic set in.

I walked swiftly up the stairs and to the bathroom, filling the bath with hot soapy water. I rinsed my body and washed my hair. When I stepped out, I towel dried my body and slipped back on my dressing gown. I pinned my hair up into a loose hair style that left my hair cascading in curls down to the middle of my back. I applied my makeup lightly, and went to get dressed. I put on a slim fitting pencil skirt that sat high on my waist, a silky blouse and a pair of heels.

"Mother, Father…" I called as I put my double-breasted coat and leather gloves on. "I'm just away to see Royce, we're going for a walk in central park. I won't be long."

"Okay darling, please don't be too long as dinner is early tonight." My Father said.

"Goodbye Rosalie." My Mother said, through fox like eyes. Our bond was nowhere near as close as me and Fathers, she watched me like a hawk, ready to kill. Envying my beauty, freshness and dazzling aroma.

I stepped out the door, the ground was slippery underfoot. I made my way to Central Park, flourishing with excitement at the thought of meeting Royce. When I reached Central Park, Royce awaited me. He wore a tweed jacket, tailored trousers and had his hair slicked back into a perfect style. "Hello Royce." I smiled.

"Hello, darling Rosalie." He replied, he then kissed my cheek and linked my arm. We walked around central park, swimming in each other's company. We spoke and walked for forty minutes or so, turning this way and that speaking about utter rubbish.

"Rosalie, darling…" he spoke, "May I ask you something, rather personal to us?" For the first time in my life, I'd heard him stutter as he spoke. It didn't take away from how attractive he was, merely added to it.

"Yes, Royce, what is it?" I frowned.

"Well, we have been attracted to each other for quite some time now," he started "and I know we feel for each other. Last night was just perfect, splendid." He paused, thinking about what to say. I smiled, waiting for what he was trying to say. Even though I thought I knew what was going to be said. "In all due respect, I was wondering, could we possibly be officially in a relationship?"

I stopped dead in my wake. Had he really just asked me to be in a relationship? Everything had happened so fast, we'd only met a year ago and last night was the first time we'd spent a long period of time together, but I knew what I wanted my answer to be and my heart spoke before my mind. "Yes." I replied, "Oh, Royce how I've waited for this for so long." Should I have waited to ask my Mother and Fathers permission? I worried about their reactions. I was clearly too late to change my mind.

He grinned at my response, and suddenly I was against a tree trunk, pinned against it by his beautiful body. He pushed against me, and began to kiss me passionately. I couldn't believe he was doing this, the park was mostly empty but this was still completely and utterly out of place and wrong. Yet, I did not tell him to stop. I wanted him to carry on. I captured the moment, memorising his lips. His hands held my back, his gentle touch being unexpected from a man like him. I wanted this moment to last forever, never to end.

All too soon it was over, he walked me home and gave me a quick peck on the lips before we parted. His mood had changed slightly, it was distant. Yet, he was still vacant. I closed the door, even with his slight mood change at the end it was still an amazing afternoon. I walked in, exhausted. I was officially in a relationship with the most perfect man I had ever met. I took my gloves off and placed them on the piano stool, then hung up my coat. I stood against the wall and tried to catch my breath.

"Darling, how was your walk?" my Father questioned, as I walked into the drawing room. My Mother and Father sat in opposite arm chairs, he held a book in his hand and she held two knitting needles and a basket filled with wool in hers.

"It was wonderful Father, but I must talk to you and Mother first before I discuss the walk." I knew Father would approve of my new relationship status, but I wasn't so sure about my Mother.

"Yes, darling…?" My Father questioned.

"Father, Mother... Royce and I are now officially in a relationship." I kept serious, shoving the grin that wanted to be unleashed to the back of my head. I needed to act mature about this.

"That is wonderful news darling, I'm so glad." My Father stood up, and hugged me tightly before sitting down again.

My Mother glared at me in disapproval. She was disgusted, and I knew that was only the start of it. "Rosalie Hale, are you meaning to tell me that you got into a relationship with a man without even asking me or your Father? You disgusting-"

"Now, now honey. Don't be so old fashioned, Rosalie can make her own decisions in life." My Father interrupted, standing up for me.

"Old fashioned? You won't even let her walk downstairs in her nightgown." She shouted back.

"Only because it is bad mannered for a lady to be seen in her nightdress." He scowled.

"Oh Hector, do be quiet. This Royce didn't even ask for your permission to get into a serious relationship with our daughter. We do not know who this man is!"

"Don't 'oh Hector' me Victoria, you've had your say and I completely disagree. I've known Royce before he even worked in the bank, he is a well brought up, well-spoken and a decent man." My Father stated, glaring my Mother in the eyes.

My Mother ignored my Father, and turned to me, "Rosalie Hale, if I do not meet this man in the next three days and approve of him, you cannot be in a relationship with him. End of. I forbid it!" She glared.

'I forbid it.' Those three words, said so often by her, but for once they actually scared me.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Days past since the argument, and I found my Mother and I feeling more distant from each other than ever. All we had was a cold, brittle relationship – no strings attached.

I sat awkwardly at our long dining room table, my Mother and Father sat at opposite ends of it and Royce and I sat parallel to each other on either side. The dining room, one of the grandest areas in the house held portraits of our whole family on its walls. It knew more of my family than I did. It had a royal red carpet, that was thick and decades old. Its honey coloured panelled walls were polished to perfect speck and it had various pottery collections on shelves around the room. An awkward silence hung in the room, it was deafening. My Mother, a snake in a human's body eyed Royce like he was her prey… fresh, tasty and ready to kill. She clearly did not like him, at all.

"So Royce, young fellow, do tell me what you do for hobbies?" My Father questioned, breaking the silence.

"Well, Mr Hale, I spend a lot of my time with your darling daughter Rose, of course. But other than that I do enjoy going out to my Mothers holiday home and doing a spot of fishing and hunting now and then." Royce smiled warmly at my Father, who smiled warmly back at him. My Mother glared at him, taking in everything he said and turning it into something she could add to her horrible judgement of my perfect man. I swear, if it wasn't considered rude she'd be sitting with an ink pen and notebook taking bullet points about him. Most of them would be negative.

"Royce, do tell them about your plans for the future…" I pressed.

"Oh yes, well next year I plan to travel by boat to England and I'm planning to stay there for a good few months, I've been invited over by the bank of England to work for them for a while." He said, not being afraid to show off his good news.

"I did hear of this from a colleague in the bank. Good job my chap, good job." My Father praised him. My Father and Royce discussed work, hobbies and a whole load of other rubbish that I couldn't possibly understand. Meanwhile, my Mother and I exchanged dirty looks across the table. It was now I realised how ugly she actually was. She had an angled face, which I guess could be considered as attractive, but she had a hooked witch nose and slit like eyes that got even smaller when she scowled. Her lips were almost non-existent and her ears pointed up like something out of an imaginary elf book that I would have read as a child. Her blonde hair was thinning slightly and had a few grey strands in it, she also had a cluster of pimples up her left cheek. She was not attractive, at all.

Royce and Father wandered off to the drawing room to have some whiskey and talk business, which left me in the not so pleasant company of my predator-like mother.. My Mother looked up to me, "Fine, Rosalie. He is okay, not my choice of partner for you, but you may be in a relationship with him. But don't push me over the edge like that again." Before I could reply she stood up, nodded and left. Typical, doesn't even give me my say. But they relief that flourished through my body after hearing her say those words was unreal.

I walked Royce to the door, he smiled warmly, "How did I do?" He had done so well at wooing my Father and Mother over that I had to praise him. He was a wonderful person, and I'm so glad my Father – and my Mother, to a certain extent- could see that.

"You were wonderful my darling, both my parents like you so everything is good. I'm just so happy we can finally relax now and get on with building our relationship." I replied. He smiled, clearly happy he had made the right impression. He stoked my cheek, brushing my stray hairs behind my ear.

"I'm so lucky to have a woman like you," he then mumbled something about his friends being jealous of me but I didn't question it as he clearly changed his mind about me hearing it before he finished. We exchanged a kiss and said our goodbyes, I longed for him to stay longer, but he couldn't as it was getting late and I didn't want him walked home at God knows what hour.

Weeks past, my Mother came to like Royce more and more. This was good, because as much as I hate her I can't bear the horrible looks that she gave me every time I mentioned him. Yet, I still knew she would never be fully happy with my choice in this man. My Father adored Royce, their relationship boomed. They got on so well, and had a lot in common. My Father gave Royce a promotion, which means Royce, will not be going to England next year! Thank the Lord, I was worried about him going.

I sat across from my darling Royce, everything in the restaurant was impeccably clean and made of rich coloured oak. Lazy white sashes hung on the roof like clouds in a midnight sky, it looked beautiful against the navy walls. Royce and I sipped at our glasses of wine, content after our meal. I wore a red velvet dress, which was floor length. My heels were a matt-black and had large diamonds on them. My golden shawl hung over the chair and my necklace was so big and heavy it put strain on my neck.

"Rose, darling Rose…" Royce started.

"Yes, Royce?" I was slightly confused, what was he going to say. Just then Royce stood up, he rummaged around in his pocket for something. I think I went into shock when he got down on one knee and grinned at me showing a perfect set of white teeth. Everyone in the restaurant watched. My heart thudded at double its normal pace, and my blood rushed around my body.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, my darling…" he spoke, his words like a velvet heaven to my ears. "Will you marry me?" My heart stopped. I'd looked forward to this day my whole life, wondering who it would be, and its Royce King. Royce bloody King! I looked at the crowd of people, awaiting my answer. Royce's smile had faded, he was clearly panicking that I was going to say no after my lengthy pause.

I realised I'd stopped breathing. I gasped for air. "Yes!" I paused, "yes, yes, yes!" I grinned. I hugged Royce tightly, our lips eventually met and we kissed a couple of times before we parted. The other people in the restaurant cheered and clapped for us. We left, still with grins on our faces.

As we walked home, we spoke of times we'd spent together. Then something hit me, I'd said yes without my Fathers permission. What if he would disapprove? I was still young, young enough to do more before a life of being a housewife. But I knew this is what I wanted, could he take this away from me with a simple no? "OH, shoot, Royce, you never asked my Father?" I could feel my eyes welling up already, I knew my Father liked Royce… but what if he felt he wasn't the one for me to marry?

"Beat you to it." He grinned.

"What?" I asked, confused by this.

"I already asked him if I could propose, he was over the moon!" Royce replied.

Oh my goodness, he had thought of everything. I couldn't wait! I was going to marry Royce. When we parted, Royce and I kissed each other twice and he gave me a tight hug before speeding off and walking home.

I climbed the steps, stopping at the top to sigh in contentment. Oh my Lord, I was so happy.

I lay in bed the night, questioning what had happened. As I did most nights after I had spent time with Royce. I couldn't believe I was getting married to that beautiful man, he was all mine, _all_ mine. I had my very own man, who I was to marry. Could my life be any more perfect?

Royce King… Rosalie King… did it work? Yes, it must have. Rosalie King. It had a certain ring to it, I liked it. I was to be, Rosalie King. Nothing was stopping me on my way to my perfect life now, nothing. Not even my wretched and horrid, daughter of the devil Mother.

Rosalie King I repeated, before drifting off into a dream filled sleep.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

When I woke up, my blood still rushed through my body at high speed. I was marrying Royce King! I jumped up and down, tensing up and smiling like I'd never smile again.

I dashed down the stairs, singing in joy. My Father welcomed me at the bottom, giving me a tight squeeze. "Darling, have you told Vera?"

Vera was my best friend, she had snow white skin and a head covered in thousands of tiny, dark brown ringlets. Her eyes were almost black, and she was so petit and skinny she could easily pass away as a youngster. I went to get ready, I had to tell Vera! Vera was two years older than me, was married, and just had a baby boy so I knew she'd be at home.

I put on a small crimson beret, and a pale brown, double breasted jacket with navy trims. Again, my crimson, patents heels only added to my height.

I closed the door behind me, the bells of the church struck twelve, midday. Vera would still be in. I hurried along the road, being careful to put one foot on front of the other, in an elegant manor. It was a cold winter's day, a few snow drops fell now and then but nothing torrential. The roads and pavements were covered in a thin layer of ice, and everything sparkled in the little sun there was.

Vera's house was much like mine, a large terraced house with three floors. I chapped on the door four times before walking in, me and Vera were so close it was like a second home. "Vera," I called "It's just me, Rose."

"Rose! Oh my goodness, it's been far too long!" It had only been a few weeks, but we still exchanged a tight hug before going to sit down in her sitting room. "So love, what's been happening with you and Royce?" She smiled, I suspected someone might have told her but she didn't let on.

"Well, a lot actually…" I said.

"Is that good or bad?" She asked, clearly confused. Maybe someone hadn't told her?

"Good!" I replied, grinning.

"Well then, tell me what's good?!"

"Everything… we're… we're getting married!" I screamed, bouncing in my seat. Her living room was grand, the couches were made of rich velvet that matched the drapes and her furniture was all dark wood.

"Really? Oh my God. That's amazing!"

I explained how I wanted her to be bride of honour, and we discussed everything to do with the wedding. From dresses to table decorations, from churches to guests, we discussed it. We chatted for  
a while, and before I knew it there was condensation on the windows and it was starting to get dark. I didn't want to go home too late, it was already nine. So I quickly made sure I'd get to see her darling baby boy, who was only two weeks old.

"So, let me see this little boy of yours?" I said.

"Oh, I'll just go get him off the nanny, two seconds…" She disappeared upstairs, moving swiftly out the room.

I sat, twiddling my thumbs while I waited, still thinking of Royce, realising I wasn't going to see him today. That's when I saw it, I wanted it. Vera walked in with her baby and for the first time in my entire life, I felt jealous. I could feel it racing from my veins, something I couldn't have until after I was married. There'd never been something I could not have. The young boy was beautiful, I wanted one… I wanted a baby. I needed it.

I touched its soft cheeks, its padded feet, looked into its blue eyes and twisted its blonde ringlets around my finger. I stared at it, I'd never felt jealous before.

I made quick conversation, before being sure to point out it was dark and then left.

On the way home I thought about her child. I wanted a baby, more than anything. It was wonderful, it made me feel warm and happy inside. I smiled at the thought of that child. I then realised I'd never even thought to ask its name?

As I walked past the main town I seen a group of men outside a pub, they laughed loudly. Stumbling around in a drunken state, I cringed at the thought of the mess they'd got themselves into. As I got closer, I could focus on some of their faces. I recognised a few of them from the bank, some Royce's friends. Then I seen Royce, his perfect hair was greasy and plastered to his forehead and his whole face with covered in a thin layer of sweat. I was disgusted.

"There she is, Rose! Rose, come over here." He slurred. I walked to stand by him he grabbed my clumsily, pulling me close. His breath smelt of liquor and beer. "See men, I told you she was beautiful?"

"It's hard to see with all those clothes on." One of the men said, he raised his eyebrows and licked his lips. Royce winked at him and tugged on my coat.

"What do you say Rose? Why don't we take of a few layers?" Royce slurred, again. He pulled me tight undoing a few of my buttons. I elbowed him in the stomach aggressively and began to walk away, redoing my buttons.

I turned, "I'll see you in the morning, sober."

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Royce grabbed me angrily and threw me to the floor in-between the circle of men. The all laughed, stamping on my body with their feet.

I lay there, shaking, scared. I screamed, but no one came. The men just laughed.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

They tugged at my clothes, touched me wrongly and without permission. They touched me in places only someone who loved me could, I screamed. Then the men began to loosen their clothes, they stripped me down. They poked and prodded at my body, laughing at the mess they had made.

"Look at her, one of the best looking woman I've ever seen." One said, stoking my thigh.

"I know, just look at her body!" One agreed, running his hand down my chest. They sniggered.

Another just sniggered and said "Stupid girl, thought you could run away from us..." as he ran his forefinger along my collarbone.

They eventually left, thinking I was dead. Believe me, I wanted to be.

When they were finished, they left me on the pavement naked. Blood seared out my head and from the various cuts and bruises on my body. Tears streamed down my face. A man walked up to me, I felt a glimpse of hope but was too weak to move, I thought I was going to die. He blinked at me. He was blonde and pale as ice. I looked up at him, and let out one word…

"Help."


End file.
